The OC : Body swap
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: What if Ryan and Seth, and others switched bodies? A rewrite of my old story enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE. I have decide to make a season worth of episodes. Please review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of an old story I had on here hope you like it, and its one show by the way.

The Switch

( Ryan often was amazed at how much fun Seth could get out of life, and he wondered what it would be like to be him. Ryan quietly laughed at himself as the thought passed through his mind. He wondered what Seth was doing now, because he was on a date

with Summer. Summer was getting seriously annoyed as she watch Seth stare in sky deep in thought. If he only knew that Ryan was thinking the same things, but for different reasons. Seth often admired Ryan, because he was tough, naturally a ladies man, and a good friend. The sky was dark blue filled with billions of stars, but before he knew it a shooting star. He pointed it out to Summer, as they followed the star they both made a wish. Ryan watched as the star flew out sight, and he decided to go to bed since Seth was not going to be back for a while. The sun shined on Seth's face as he woke up, climbed out bed, and headed for the bathroom. Seth stared into the mirror as he waited for his vision to align, and in a moment of complete shock jumped. He stared at himself in mirror, the reflect was not of himself, but it was of Ryan his best friend. Seth smiled at himself, and he quickly got dressed as he ran out of the room, and into the pool house.)

Seth: Ryan, Ryan wake up.

Ryan: What do you want Seth?

Seth: I think you will want to see this.

Ryan: Seth I am trying to sleep here.

Seth: Just get up I promise you won't be disappointed.

Ryan: I better not be after this latest outburst.

Seth: What is it Seth?

( Ryan got up waiting for his vision to align, and nearly fell of the bed as he realized that he was conversing with himself. Seth was smiling as he pulled out a mirror, and positioned it Ryan's face as he waited for another response. Ryan stared at himself in the mirror poking himself everyone once in a while to make sure it was really him.)

Seth: You know Ryan great philosopher once noted we can feel just about anything in a dream.

Ryan: Seth this not funny.

Seth: Oh actually I find it very funny.

Ryan: How the hell are we supposed go through the day like this?

Seth: Well, um its simple.

Ryan: Simple ?

Seth:Yeah, your Seth, and I am Ryan.

Ryan: I am Ryan and that's final.

Seth: Are you sure about that?

Ryan: There are times when I really want to hurt you.

Seth: I know its my gift.

Ryan: Seriously, what are we going to do?

Seth: We are just going to have to pretend like everything is normal.

Ryan: Fat chance anybody will believe us.

Seth: Well I am off see you.

Ryan: Where are you going?

Seth: To arcade this should be very interesting.

Ryan: Not in my body.

( A knock on the door woke Seth up from his sleep, but he was in for a big surprise. Seth raised his body of his bed to hear Ryan's voice calling to him, and when he looked up he saw himself staring right back. They simultaneously screamed as the stared ate each out, and realized it was not a dream.)

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a new story within the world of fanfics another version of the Switch enjoy. This is set in seaosn one by the way.  
Luke Ward was having one horrible day, and things seemed to be getting worse every minuite. Luke was so unaware of of his enviroment that he knocked straight into Seth Cohen.  
Seth: Great, just great my day could not possible get any worse.  
Luke: What did you say Cohen?  
Luke jumped back shocked to see himself, but Seth was unaware of the situation.  
Seth: What the hell?  
Luke: What did you do Cohen?  
Seth: You knocked into me.  
Luke ran into the boys bathroom pushing Seth out of the way in the process.  
Seth arrived in the bathroom to see himself or rather Luke staring at Seths reflection in the mirror.  
Luke: I can't possibly go through a day as death breath Seth.  
Seth: Geez, you make it sound like its such horrible thing to be me.

Luke: Well i have to get to class see yah.  
Seth: Um, you mean my class, how are you go to explain this perdicament?  
Luke: Damn my day has officially been ruined.  
Seth: Whatever my day is not exactly filled with rose either you know.  
Luke: Zip it Cohen.  
Seth: We are going to be late.  
Luke: Fine just don't make a fool of me.  
Seth: Same goes to you buddy.  
Luke rushed to class after Seth gave him directions, but he was about to explode. He sat next to Ryan, and tried his best to completely ignore him, but he ended failing at it.  
Ryan: Seth why were you so late?  
Seth: Can it Chino.  
Ryan: Chino, Seth are you ok?  
Seth: Yeah, whatever now be quite.  
Ryan: We need to talk after class.

Ryan: Seth, whats to the matter with you?  
Luke: I though i told you to can it.  
Ryan pinned him to the wall in afit of fury, and Luke could not push him away.  
Ryan: Answer me.  
Luke: I said shut up.  
Seth: I told you not to make a fool out of me.  
Luke: Zip it Cohen.  
Ryan: Seth is that you?  
Seth: Yeah don't ask.  
Ryan: So that means thats Luke.  
Luke: Yeah Chino now let me go.  
After they cleared the high school Ryan, Seth, Luke met outside of the school to talk about the situation.  
Ryan: Its easy Luke since you are in Seths body you can come with me.  
Seth: You go to Lukes house.  
Seth wanted to scream, and in flash of lite he woke up from his dream. He was sweaty, and a little freaked out about the dream. He ran to mirror to see that he perfectly fine but when he finally saw his face he nearly jumped back in complete awe. He wa definitley not dreaming this time he was Luke, and this was going to be a very unusual day.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys more to come from The O.C: Body Swap in fact look for a new full fledged fanfic about this. It will be a full extended fanfic about my one shot in which Ryan and Seth switch places look out for more stories to come as well.


End file.
